My Captain
by cinder16
Summary: AU Loki joins the military under the persuasion of his friend Tony Stark. Hating his new position as a recruit, he meets Thor. Thor is recruiting one lucky soldier to do tactics for Fury and has to survey Loki's squad. What happens when Loki shows his skills and gets into a fight in his own squad? Thor comes to the rescue. Lemon/yaoi Thunderfrost Oneshot


(Authoress Note: Based on the picture, I'm guessing this is going to be a little AU. Thor and Loki being human and all. Other than that little detail, please enjoy the yaoi. Picture courtesy of Kuakugava. Link to picture- ?order=5&q=thorki#/d5sol8l )

* * *

Loki grimaced as he looked around the military base he'd recently signed on to only a few short days ago. By the gods, what has he gotten himself into? Cautiously, the dark haired man shuffled around a group of laughing soldiers while pondering how this mess got started.

"_Come on, Loki." His friend Tony slurred after another swig of scotch at the local bar. "Women love men in uniform. Hell, just being a military consultant, I get as much ass as I can stand on a daily basis."_

_Loki chuckled at Tony's antics as he took yet another swallow of the same burning scotch his friend was drinking. He was right after all. There wasn't a single night that he'd seen the man without a girl draped over his arm. _

"_Perhaps." Loki slurred slightly, mulling over the advantages of the uniform, rank, and civil duties of the modern military. _

"_Perhaps nothing!" Tony blurted out, stumbling over his own two feet while reaching for the bottle of liquor sitting on the counter, obviously too far away for Tony's taste. "Being a solider must reach out to your Viking ancestry. Fighting, bloodshed, epic strategic advantages…..come on! You'd make a sweet General!"_

_Loki stared at Tony like a deer in the headlights. He didn't know if it was the scotch talking or Tony's natural talent at charming, but the idea seemed to bring something to light in the forefront of the dark haired mans mind. He's absolutely right! _

"_Great!" Tony announced with a clap of his calloused hands before Loki could reply and a grab of a thick folder of white paper from under the counter. "I got all the crap to make you a hero right here!"_

_Loki nearly dropped his glass. He was recruiting him now? That clever fucker….._

Loki shook his head at the memory of his devilishly evil little friend. Oh how, he wanted to wring his tiny brunette neck right about now. Unfortunately, Tony had forgotten to mention the little helpful details of signing up. Such as the filthy base, annoyingly loud soldiers, and the monstrous lack for human decency when it came to privacy. He'd already seen the privates of several _Privates_ in the bunks just being here a few days.

"Damn my luck." Loki brooded under his breath. "Just once, can my life go right?"

Silently, he continued to despair over his life as he jogged up to the southern edge of the base to meet up with the rest of his platoon for their 9am basic training session.

"Alright maggots!" Their Drill Sergeant hollered, the familiar little vein throbbing in the man's forehead that Loki has come to know and loathe. "It seems I got some news for a few lucky soldiers."

Loki's brows quirked up slightly hearing his Sergeant spit out today's news. Hopefully it was something to do with misfiled paperwork so he could get his ass out of here without being considered AWOL. Tony was never one to actually do his work the way he was supposed to. The man was more action than a simple paper pusher.

_Please…..please….please…..let Tony be too drunk to put the paperwork through. _

Loki muttered this mantra silently to himself while doing his best to blend in with the rest of the recruits. He really didn't want to be here anymore. Hell, he still had scrapes and bruises from the 'character building' exercises that the Sergeant put them through yesterday. Mud, barbwire, and screaming wasn't something Loki would ever associate building anything with much less his character.

"It seems that the State has issued a new plan for _tactical reinforcement_." Sergeant announced with a sneer of distaste of the last few words. "I was told that it involves giving some of you maggots a new team to work with and a chance to learn battle plans. Don't screw it up! Here with me to pick which one of you unlucky bastards is Captain Odinson. Say hello!"

All the recruits jumped at the Sergeants last order.

"Hello, Captain Odinson!" Everyone in the line, even Loki announced in their solider voice.

Loki leaned forward to try to see through the wall of muscled recruits that blocked his view from the end of the line. They said hello, but Loki hadn't even got a glimpse of this Captain yet.

"Well, hello." A deeply masculine voice chuckled at the jumpy recruits. "It's nice to meet you."

Okay, Loki didn't like this guy. The dark haired man features furrowed when he heard those sweetened words pouring out of the man he still couldn't see. He guessed that the _Captain_ would be some buzz cut, middle aged, lawyer look-alike with a 'sweet in public, ass in private' kind of guy. They all are when they start out like this.

"You don't need me here then." Sergeant said with his trademark scoff to the Captain. "Hollar at me when you're done picking lambs for the slaughter."

The casualness in the Sergeants tone set many recruits on edge almost instantly. A couple shifted their footing, hoping not to be seen out of disarray while watching their Sergeant stalked off like he was leaving for a paid vacation.

"Damn it all." Loki grumbled, almost audibly this time.

Soon, the crunch of gravel could be heard as Captain Odinson made his way back and forth across the line of recruits. Loki peered cautiously down the line where the 'good' Captain started his walk and saw how many of the others stiffened under the man's gaze. A few recruits shivered in fear while some simple swallowed a few times, refusing to make eye contact. How scary could this guy be?

"I only need one of you." The deep baritone of Captain Odinson announced in an almost casual manner. "I will go through a tedious training session and interview with all of you to see which one of you is going to be up to par."

Loki caught a glimpse of the Captain's side when he suddenly stopped near the middle of the line of recruits. Loki noticed several things in that moment, the man's strong jaw, his ponytailed blonde hair, and lastly the fearsome size of the man. He look ridiculously like some kind of warrior and it this was just from a glimpse of his side. Honestly, Loki was terrified to think of what he must look like up close and personal.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" Captain Odinson boomed, his tone daring anyone to object as he stared down a recruit in the middle of the line for emphasis.

"No sir, Captain Odinson!" Everyone barked out in response.

Seemingly satisfied with their answer, the 'good' Captain made his way toward where Loki stood, every other recruit shaking in their boots like a Chihuahuas in a thunderstorm. Loki swallowed and steeled himself from the fear trying to edge its way in his senses. His Viking ancestors would roll over in their graves before Loki would allow himself to show fear. Annoyance, frustration, and anger sure, but fear? Captain Odinson better have another plan ready because Loki wasn't going to back down like these little sheeple.

_Fuck you….._

Loki stared forward in his line, fierce determination showing plainly. Eventually, Captain Odinson came into Loki's peripheral vision, almost daring the dark haired man to flick his gaze at the mountain of a man. Captain Odinson stood by Loki's side scrutinizing the recruit next to him. Brown hair, hazel eyes, trembling lip. Crap. He was a scardy cat. Thor dismissed him and stepped up to the next man. He truly wanted to pick out someone that Commander Fury and Special Agent Romenoff would approve of as a tactical lead in their newest project. Just getting their consultant Tony Stark back from overseas was nearly impossible and they wanted someone who could eventually be able to pull off a seize and rescue without losing a small army in the process.

* * *

Thor stilled his thoughts in front of his newest recruit. He stared down at the dark haired man who looked through him instead of at him. He looked into the man's green eyes briefly and noted the pure determination marring his thin, almost delicately boned face. Thor looked down at his name tag and read the words Laufeyson. Wow, what a mouthful. What was this guy, Greek?

"Lawfisan." Thor said, trying to pronounce the name.

He noted how the man took a slow, shallow breath at his obvious mispronunciation and kept himself still, unwavering under the other mans gaze. Odinson smiled lightly. That grim determination, like a bulldog guarding a bone, made Thor almost happy. He was tiring of seeing every single recruit twitch and roll over whenever he got near them. This was a nice change.

"What's your name, recruit?" Thor boomed in his Captain voice, keeping his amusement hidden.

"Loki Laufeyson, sir!" The dark haired man yelled out, never even looking at Thor.

Thor kept himself from grinning. He read the body language right. He said Laufeyson's name wrong and he kept himself from reacting, just like a good soldier should. Great work.

"You Greek?" Thor asked in the same Captain voice, trying to weasel more information out of the younger man.

"Norwegian, sir."

Thor quirked an eyebrow at Laufeyson's clipped tones. Apparently, he either didn't like to talk about himself or talk about himself in public. Some people were just that way.

"Good." Captain Odinson said without delay, dismissing him like he done every other recruit before continuing his search for the perfect soldier for his mission.

Truth be told, Laufeyson stuck in the Captain's mind like a nagging memory as he passed every plain faced recruit with minor annoyance. Everyone else just looked like the same blank mask compared to Loki Laufeyson's heated and serious gaze.

It's been almost four days since Thor took it upon himself to relieve Drill Sergeant Wilson and train the recruits himself. It wasn't his job, per say, but it did give him a chance to see everyone in action and keep them on their toes. From time to time, even Agent Romenoff accused him of being a scary bear-like man around soldiers that didn't know him on a personal level. Good. Thor rubbed at the five-o'clock shadow around his jaw and watched the first of the recruits climb the makeshift wall on the training base, their fear of making a good impression being noticed quite easily. To Thor, they looked like circus poodles as a few of them fell in the day old mud and trip over their own feet. The last few stragglers leapt over the wall with some difficulty before Laufeyson came into view. Thor watched as the man kept his jogging pace steady as he approached the wall. Surely, he must offer something better than the others?

Loki drew a deep breath as he neared the eight foot man made wall with an old rope tied to one side. That blasted thing always gave him blisters in the worst of ways. If there was one thing he hated, it was the military crap that would cramp his hands up so bad he couldn't even lift a book without hissing in pain. Fuck this! Loki picked up speed and glanced down at the metal edge reinforcing the standing structure. With one good strike, he'd have this made.

Thor watched Laufeyson turn to a full run. If his memory served him right over the years, nothing good could come from this attempt. The Captain braced himself for impact and the eventual call for a medic when Loki neared the wall. Instead of reaching out for the thick rope lying to the side of the structure, Thor watched as Loki jumped, kicked his foot at the side of the wall, and catapulted himself to the top of the wall like a free runner. The man's hands barely grazed the top of the wall in a crouch before flinging himself down on the other side and continuing his jogging pace like nothing ever happened. The Captain was shocked. He'd only seen Agent Romenoff pull something off like that and she was both FBI and CIA trained.

None too soon, Loki made it to the rest of his group. His side ached slightly from the run and his ankle was sore from nearly missing his 'oh so perfectly' executed kick to the wall. It was a good and successful plan, he'd say that for sure, but he defaulted the last second and put his leg in a bad angle before doing it. Now, he was paying the price.

* * *

"What the hell was that Laufeyson?" One of the recruits barked. "You trying to make us look bad?"

Loki shifted his weight from the soreness of his right ankle and stared at the recruit. Just by looking at him, Loki deduced the man, '_Taylor', _by his name tag_,_ to be an ex-bully or football player from high school. Clearly younger than Loki by five or six years, the guy was most likely here straight out of the high school recruiters office. Probably for free college or something?

"No." Loki panted. "I thought it was the best way to get over the wall without killing myself with that rope."

Taylor scowled. He apparently didn't like Loki's answer as he stepped up and stood almost in his face.

"This is the army, dip shit!" Taylor spat, almost daring for a fight to break out. "We're supposed to kill ourselves."

Loki's lip twitched in wry amusement. Was this guy serious or was he seriously stupid? He just took what Loki said and made a terrible point out of it. Unfortunately, the other recruits were in agreement with Taylor and nodded their agreement.

"Is this funny to you?" Taylor barked, trying to scare him like Captain Odinson would the others.

Loki frowned and stared back at Taylor's angry baby face. This man was seriously invading his personal bubble. Loki wanted to lie, which he was a master at, _ask anyone_, but this bastard was really ticking him off.

"Fuck you." Loki hissed, baring his teeth angrily at Taylor.

* * *

That was all it took. Simple. Taylor's face burned red as he swung at Laufeyson. Loki dodged the first few swings and stepped up when an opening presented itself. Throwing a few choice hits, he connected with Taylors jaw and shoulder. He really didn't want to hurt him, but a simmering rage was beginning to take hold. Loki chalked it up to his Viking bloodline as he took a blow to the temple. He saw stars for a moment and felt the warm rivulets of blood dripping down his cheek while he tried to get his footing. Another swing struck, bashing Loki across the chin and lip. Screw this! He was mad as hell, now! Loki wiped at his face and stepped forward to knock Taylor backwards yet again. Loki grinned, the hit landing, but so did his ankle. He stepped down to land the hit, but jerked his right ankle in the process. A sharp pain stabbed up his leg and up to his hip as his knee began to buckle. The distraction was painful. He was lost for a second as Taylor came back up like a mad rhino and charged. Loki sidestepped and nearly went crashing down when his right leg gave yet another painful jolt of electricity. He couldn't take much more abuse like this. A few of Taylor's recruit buddies nodded and stepped forward toward Loki, attempting to aid their friend in a royal ass kicking. Five on one, Loki counted. So not fair.

It wasn't long, before Loki was forced to the ground by his bad ankle and exhaustion. Two of Taylor's friends landed blows to his ribs and back with their military grade boots before a loud bear-like roar echoed over the base.

"Stop!"

Blackness rimmed Loki's vision as he stared through the mass of boots swarming his vision from where he laid partially curled on the ground. It was undignified for him, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. All that he could think of was that voice ripping through his consciousness and the lack of pain to his body.

"What the fuck are you dumbasses doing?" The roaring voice snarled out in accusation. "Fighting one of your own as a group is utterly prohibited!"

Loki coughed painfully as he glanced through the shifting swarm of people to see Captain Odinson standing like a warrior about to attack, the man's thick muscles coiled, ready to knock some heads if necessary.

"He…he…fucking cheated." Taylor panted/stuttered with a back glance to the grounded Loki.

Thor's crystalline blue eyes deepened to almost navy blue as he glanced down at Laufeyson's curled and bloody form. The man looked worse for wear. Looking back up at Taylor, Thor stepped up to the much shorter man and grabbed him by his dirty collar.

"Is this how you handle _cheating_?" Thor spat, aware that Laufeyson's trick was skill not some petty trick. "By beating the hell out of one of your own?"

Taylor was at a loss for words as he stared into the angry mask of Thor.

"I…..I….uh…" Taylor stuttered, totally screwed over for a decent response.

Thor tossed the man aside. By that, he literally tossed him to the ground and yelled at everyone to return to their barracks. The recruits scrambled, leaving Thor and Laufeyson utterly alone. With his boiling anger in check, Odinson made his way to the fallen soldier.

* * *

"Fuck…..you….." Loki groaned, barely able to hear himself speak.

Even with his consciousness starting to slip away with the blackness rimming his sight, he was still a fighter. He hadn't seen or heard the scuffling of boots or the curses of angry recruits in almost an eternity. Loki coughed, pain from his sore ribs wringing a gasp from him. Tears began to sting the back of his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure he was beat right about now.

"Hey, don't talk." The same roaring voice cooed in a soothingly deep tenor. "You're pretty banged up."

Loki chuckled, unsuppressed by his pain. Was it that obvious? Tears leaked out of the corner of Loki's eyes as he made an attempt to look up at the man who saved his ass from more bruises. Green eyes meeting blue, he knew who this man was.

"Damn it!" Thor snarled under his breath as he looked down at the battered man that had intrigued him since day one.

If he hadn't stepped in when he did, this guy could have been killed. Thor reached out to ghost his hands over Laufeyson's shoulders and sides trying to assess the situation before calling in for a medic. A medic first was usually the best decision, but Thor couldn't bring himself to call in another person just yet. He wanted to protect Laufeyson. He didn't deserve what he got, even if the man was pretty headstrong and he just wanted a moment to assure himself he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"Can you hear me?" Thor asked cautiously, taking note of how the dark haired man flinched and groaned at certain touches.

"H-How am I supposed to answer that if you told m-me not to t-talk?" Laufeyson chocked out after a pained swallow.

Thor smiled. The answer was snarky and cocky, but it assured him that the man was alive and well.

"Shut it, Laufeyson." Thor chuckled. "I see your humor wasn't damaged in the fight."

Loki scowled, closing his eyes to the pain that was consuming him. Thor concentrated then. He skimmed his hands down Laufeyson's sides and reached his legs. He only stopped when a loud, pained groan erupted from Loki's mouth when he reached below his right ankle. Loki tilted his head back and muttered incoherently, sounding almost like begging.

"Your leg is seriously hurting you." Thor stated, without question.

Of course, Thor couldn't see how Laufeyson was worrying about a sore leg when his face was so battered and blotched in forming bruises. Blood, both drying and free flowing made its way from Loki's various wounds to only be soaked up by the filthy ground.

"F-Fucking kill me and stop torturing me." Loki whined, trying to make it come out as harsh joke and failing miserably.

Thor bit his lip and slid his large hands under Loki's body.

"No can do, Laufeyson." He announced, cautiously lifting the man up bridal style. "I have to take you to the medical unit so they can have a turn at you."

Loki groaned audibly into Thor's chest, not realizing the delicacy of his current situation. He didn't like this one bit. Reaching a bruised hand up, Loki twined his fingers around the tie of Thor's uniform like a safety net. Thor felt the idle hand twine around the cloth connected to his neck and looked down at the beaten man as he made his long journey to the medical unit.

"Hold on, princess." Thor said in a protective, but still teasing tone. "You'll be alright once they start you on some painkillers."

Loki groaned again. He shook his head no, smearing blood and dirt into the Captain's uniform without realizing it.

"I don't want it."Loki stated in his best defensive voice. "My family….we're Vikings. We take pain as it comes unless it's absolutely necessary."

Thor admired his determination. Even after a royal ass kicking, he would take the drugs. He'd seen men take morphine for a fractured arm. Weaklings….

"No one should expect their King to be a druggie." Loki mumbled, rambling half consciously.

Thor arched a brow in confusion before noting how Laufeyson was going limp and drifting off into sleep. Luckily it wouldn't take long for him to reach his destination.

* * *

"He's going to be fine, Captain." The Base's lead Doctor stated simply. "He's just going to be a little sore and might I recommend that he stay here for a night or two to make sure there's no blood clots."

Thor nodded at Doctor Banner. He'd known the guy since he started here himself and knew better than to question the meek Doctor. If the man said, jump, Thor would sure as hell jump.

"Sure." Thor muttered, keeping his gaze glued to the man lying unconscious on the exam table. "Can I see him when he wakes up? I want to ask him a few more things."

Doctor Banner stared deeply in Thor's blue eyes, deducing the reason behind the good Captain's newly acquired interest in the recruit.

"You like him." Banner stated without waiting for an answer. "You want to protect him. I get it, but don't forget the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. Many people still shit their pants over even questioning another's sexuality."

Captain Odinson nodded solemnly. It was true. He honestly didn't think of that. He just felt this burning passion to protect Laufeyson and hear his cocky, but determined remarks as he performed his duties like no other soldier he'd ever seen before. Maybe this man was the one soldier he was looking for for Fury's tactical reinforcement team? It was possible, after all.

"Get some sleep." Banner said after a few moments of silence. "You must be tired and Laufeyson will probably be out cold until tomorrow. He took quite the thrashing."

Thor stepped past Banner and over to the sleeping Loki. Casually, Thor cupped Loki's face in his large hand and gently turned his head, looking over the result of his battle. Anger ripped through the blonde man's senses. He wanted to avenge Laufeyson and make Taylor pay. Sadly, he'd have to think of a way (non violent, of course) to make the recruit suffer for attacking Loki.

"Thor…"Banner tried again, more calmness edging his voice.

"No." Thor answered. "I want to stay with him. He'll be scared if he wakes up alone here."

Thor took the nearest seat next to Loki and continued to stroke the young man's jaw in a calming manner.

Banner gave a defeated look and broke under the pressure.

"Fine." He announced to the blonde man while pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "You can stay, but I want time to examine him in the morning when he wakes up."

Thor nodded and turned his complete attention to Loki. Bruce Banner felt a pang of regret for the blonde man. Thor was always one to carry his emotions on his sleeve when it came to romance. He was such a scary looking man, but such a kind and gentle soul. The first time Bruce had heard about Thor's sexuality toward men and women, he somehow felt better about himself. Calmly, he wished them a good night and retired himself to his own bunker.

* * *

Loki was slowly brought back into consciousness with the sound of the ticking clock against the far wall. God, someone must DESTROY that thing! The loud ticking made his head hurt.

"Hey, you up?" A gravely, but plainly tired voice asked.

Loki swallowed and glanced toward the blonde man sitting next to him. He hadn't expected anyone to be here, much less Captain Odinson. Taking in the time on that fetid clock to be about 3:30 in the morning, Loki understood the weary appearance of his blonde superior.

"You stayed with me?" Loki asked in confusion. "Why?"

Thor was awestruck for a moment. Had no one ever stayed by his side when he needed help?

"I…" Thor began aimlessly. "Has no one…..by your side?"

Even with Thor's broken sentencing, Loki understood what he meant.

"Not really." Loki answered honestly, bringing himself up into a sitting position. "Mainly Stark. He always seems to finding ways to weasel under my skin."

Jealousy made Thor's body tremble. Everyone knew the name Stark, Thor just didn't know that Loki knew him.

"You…you know Anthony Stark?" Thor asked, weariness masking his sadness.

Thor knew that Tony Stark was a Philanthropist and wouldn't stop to have anything his heart desired, even Loki.

"Yes." The dark haired man answered cooly. "He's been my friend for years. Says that being in the army is a great way to meet the ladies."

Both men chuckled lightly over the styling's of Stark. Slowly their laughter ebbed away until a calm quiet overtook them both.

"Well…" Loki started, to keep the conversation going. "That's Tony for you, always a pervert. Anyway, thanks for helping me back there, Captain. I don't know how to repay you."

Thor could tell the sentiments were something foreign to the young man by the way he held himself nervously, nothing at all like the way they first met.

"Its okay, my King."Thor laughed, mocking him for his last words before they arrived here almost a day earlier. "No need to repay."

A bright blush flushed Loki's face. Oh Lords, this was embarrassing. He barely remembered saying that to him. No doubt, he thought he was crazy. Thor gently put his hand on Loki's arm in comfort and smiled tenderly. Again, green eyes met blue, but this time it was different. There was no pain clouding his thoughts or hatred for this place keeping his mind at bay, no. It was them, together in this little makeshift hospital room completely alone.

"I'm sorry." Loki blurted out, tearing his eyes from Odinson's.

He hadn't meant to get lost in the cerulean depths, but there he was, jerking away from the kindness of a man that would no doubtedly stare at him with burning hatred if he ever found out about the little truths Loki refused to tell anyone. The military was strange about that. They always wanted healthy, straight, determined men. They always seemed to scoff at bisexuals, gays, women, transvestites, and anything else that wasn't considered normal to society. Even if said person was fighting the same battle for their families and homes. The world was biased and he hated it.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked sweetly, taking Loki's finely boned hand in his. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Loki brought his free hand up to rub his face and choke back a sob thinking about how biased the world was. He felt like he would never find love like this. Worse yet, the one man that seemed to be his knight in shining armor was starting to think there was something wrong with him. How can anyone explain that a stray thought or reflection on their life would have such an impact?

"I'm okay." Loki answered, his voice cracking under the strain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crack. I'm just stressed out."

Loki hoped that excuse would quell any more questions as he refused to look back at the thickly muscled blonde. Minutes ticked by silently until Loki felt Thor start rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand. Honestly, Loki forgot that Thor was still holding his hand from earlier.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Thor finally asked, breaking the silent ticking of the clock on the wall.

With tears still burning Loki's eyes and threatening to pour out, he looked at Thor in confusion, but nodded.

"You and Stark…..have you ever…..had sex?"

Thor expected many things from Loki. Maybe a grin and a statement that they were lovers or maybe a snarl and a disgusted yelling match, but what he got was totally different. Loki had licked his lips and stared down at Thor's hand that was still tracing circles in his and shook his head no.

"No." Loki said, voice still cracking. "I mean, I've thought about it, but seeing the bar sluts he brings home makes me crazy. If I get with a guy, girl, or whatever, I want them not the entire town including the neighborhood dog."

Thor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was hope, both for his mission and his love life. There was nothing said in his briefings about dating anyone he brought into Fury's facility. Hell, Tony still tries to get to Natasha even when Clint stares daggers into the back of his head.

"Good." Thor stated. "You deserve better than that. You deserve stability and real love."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor's statement. Was this some self proclamation of what Thor himself believed what love was supposed to be like? It sounded nice. Loki's expression slid from confusion into contentment. Q2 1For a big guy like Thor, he sure knew how to sweet talk a man.

"Thank you, Captain." Loki said with a tender smile.

Gingerly, Laufeyson took Thor's hand in his and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Loki never knew the blessing in disguise as Thor leaned into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man. By the Gods, yes! Loki moaned into the kiss and put his arms around Thor's neck. He didn't dare wish this moment would end.

"My God, you're beautiful." Thor groaned when they separated for air.

Loki flushed again. He wasn't usually so docile, but he couldn't help the warmth of flattery to overcome him like a hyper teenage girl. It was pathetic, really, but who gave a bloody damn?

"I….um….thank you, Captain."

"Call me Thor." The blonde said with a smirk.

Loki had to bite his lip from laughing. He heard jokes made about that very name a hundred times from guys trying to look like bad asses, but Thor certainly looked the part. He didn't dare argue considering his own name.

"Okay, Thor."

The blonde man smiled happily before a thought came to mind.

"I guess now is a good time as any to interview you about being Fury's new recruit?" Thor said with a laugh.

Loki gave a look of perplexion and annoyance, but quickly gave up when Thor went back to kissing him and nibbling on his neck.

* * *

"Nnnnggghhhh….." Loki moaned out lewdy, unable to contain himself from Thor's ministrations.

The blonde smiled to himself at the others reaction. He had already made up his mind about Loki, but there was no way he was going to say anything about it right now.

"Lie down." Thor ordered, his voice going gravely in lust.

Loki complied, only now realizing that he was missing the undershirt of his uniform, leaving his chest mostly bare save from the open button up he was wearing. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it much as Thor pressed his body against his own and started kissing and teasing his way down Loki's neck, chest, stomach, and finally ending at his hem line. Loki panted slightly from exertion. His face was flushed beet red and his member was at attention under the protective layer of army grade green fabric. Thor quirked a brow and made quick work of the clothing by popping the tin clad belt and simply flinging the offending fabric onto the floor. He thought about stripping Laufeyson utterly nude, but he feared removing anymore clothing from the still tender and swollen parts of his body would cause more harm than good. Instead, he left Loki the honor of keeping his over shirt and socks. Not much, but still too much for Thor's taste.

"Oh God…." Loki moaned as Thor's expert hands glided down his stiff cock.

Pre-cum smeared the larger mans hands as he toyed with the raven's painfully hard erection. The tip was red, an obvious sign of the other distress. Thor grinned. He never had anyone want him this much. He truly felt like the god he was named after. To add insult to injury, Thor had remembered a Norwegian story of Thor's adoptive brother named Loki. If this wasn't sick irony he didn't know what was.

"Brother…" Thor laughed. "Our names, get it?"

Loki gave a feeble smile. He understood and Thor wasn't the only one thinking it. It was funny, in a sexy way. Thor made a mental note to keep that as a nickname if Loki agreed to be his boyfriend somewhere down the line. Still laughing about the joke, Thor took Loki's hard member and gave it firm tug while pulling his own pants down.

"Br-Brother!" Loki gasped out in a broken moan, catching Thor's attention in the most provocative of ways.

The blonde man swallowed, his cock twitching in his underwear. By Odin, this was hot!

"Again." Thor ordered, tugging sharply at Loki's dick.

Loki almost convulsed as he screamed out the words, Brother, God, and the word please repeatedly in an unintelligible chant.

Thor loved this. He was hard as steel and ready to plunge into the Loki's warmth. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted more in the world right now.

"Brother!" Loki mewled. "Take me, please! Take me now! Do away with me!"

Thor swallowed at hearing the lust filled thickness of Loki's accent. By the Gods, yes! The blonde man dug a tiny bottle of lotion from his uniform pants and rubbed a generous amount on his cock before lifting Loki into a good position to enter. Thor tossed the small bottle of lotion away. He used the stuff courtesy of Banner for his rough hands, but there were more pressing matters than chapped skin. With a low guttural growl, Thor carefully pushed himself into everything that was Loki Laufeyson.

"Oh fuck!" Thor groaned as Loki's body clamped down on the intruding body part. "You're so damned tight!"

Loki threw his head back onto the bed he was lying on and moaned the sweet words Thor was dying to hear. Thor rocked his hips experimentally as he fully sheathed himself in the smaller man. Loki's groans grew louder as Thor hit a certain spot repeatedly. Fully aware of his actions, Thor wrapped his hands around Loki's weeping erection and pounded that tight ass pumping his cock in time with his thrusts, but being sure to angle himself to slam into the smaller man's prostate with each and every strike. Loki kept his head thrown back in bliss as he lifted his legs to wrap around Thor's waist.

"Oh….Oh…Captain…"Loki gasped out passionately. "That's how you choose the new recruits?"

Thor chuckled. He loved Loki's smart mouth. He hoped to one day put it to good use.

"Yes." Thor answered, feeling the familiar tightening of his balls, warning him of what was to come. "And I'm sure you'll love your new position."

Loki groaned deeply before screaming out his own orgasm, cum splashing upwards onto Loki's chest and Thor's large hand. It wasn't long before he felt the warm gush of Thor's seed filling him before a single passing thought crossed Loki's mind before exhaustion overcame him.

"_Stark may have screwed me over being a soldier, but I'd rather just be screwed over by Thor."_

* * *

FIN

* * *

(Authorsess note: I didn't go into much detail at the end. Srry. It's fricking 6,000+ words long and I gotta go to work. Other than that, bye bye! :D)


End file.
